USS Bozeman
| registry = NCC-1941 | owner = | operator = Starfleet | status = Active | datestatus = 2373 }} The USS Bozeman (NCC-1941) was a 23rd century Federation starship operated by Starfleet. History In 2278, this starship was commanded by Morgan Bateson. In that year, three weeks out of starbase, the Bozeman encountered a temporal distortion where it remained trapped until the year 2368. There, in an area of space known as the Typhon Expanse, the Bozeman encountered the , with which the Enterprise activated the tractor beam to the Bozeman until it hit on the starboard nacelle and its pylons exploded, causing the Enterprise to explode. The explosion, being in such close proximity to the temporal distortion, ruptured the spacetime continuum, trapping both vessels in a temporal causality loop, wherein the Bozeman continually encountered the Enterprise, and the latter ship was destroyed. Eventually, the crew of the Enterprise was able to realize what was happening and avoid the collision, freeing both vessels from the loop. ( ) In an alternate timeline caused by an anti-time anomaly, the ''Bozeman was one of the ships sent to investigate the anomaly in the Devron system of the Romulan Neutral Zone.'' ( ) The Bozeman was forced to make a course correction as a result of gravitational effects of the Amargosa star's destruction by Dr. Tolian Soran in 2371. ( ) In 2373, the Bozeman was part of the fleet fighting a Borg cube during the Battle of Sector 001. The Bozeman fought alongside the as part of a mobile unit. ( ) Ship's personnel * See: [[USS Bozeman personnel|USS Bozeman personnel]] Appendices Background information According to the , the Bozeman was "named for the city of Bozeman, Montana, hometown of "Cause and Effect" writer Brannon Braga, who also co-wrote , '' , and . The registry number was a homage to 's movie , for which Star Trek model maker Greg Jein provided miniatures." In the first draft script of , it was stated that Tuvok served aboard the ''Bozeman. This was changed to the by the time the final draft of the installment's teleplay was issued. Apocrypha The novel Ship of the Line stated that the Bozeman was retired in 2371 and became a museum ship permanently docked at Starbase 12. In 2372, Starfleet launched the destroyer constructed and staffed by the crew of the original Bozeman. According to the novel, it was this ship that fought in the First Contact battle. However, Ship of the Line may contradict "Cause and Effect" in some details, such as portraying the Bozeman with an all-male bridge crew (two female officers could be seen on the viewscreen in "Cause and Effect") and claiming that the Typhon Expanse was a regularly patrolled region of space located near the Federation-Klingon border, rather than an uncharted region as in the episode. However, it was also possible that the two female officers seen on the bridge were not members of the primary bridge crew. It was also worth noting that most of Federation space remained "uncharted" (that is, unstudied in scientific detail). Nonetheless, many of these unexplored systems were regularly patrolled as they laid within tactically significant areas of space (e.g., the edge of the Neutral Zone, the Tholian border sectors, etc.). The second Bozeman was identified as a starship in the Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers novel The Future Begins. Another reference to a latter-day USS Bozeman was found in Decipher's downloadable role-playing game adventure "Perdition's Flames" in which the Bozeman was a registered as NCC-75032 under the command of Captain Gabriel Bush, former Bozeman first officer. No other info was available other than it was a part of Starfleet Task Force 901 along with an USS Nelson (NCC-74981) and the . While the registry of this second Bozeman conflicted with the one mentioned in Ship of the Line, it seemed they were meant to represent the same vessel. External link * de:USS Bozeman es:USS Bozeman fr:USS Bozeman (NCC-1941) ja:USSボズマン nl:USS Bozeman sv:USS Bozeman Bozeman